The Ultimate Sacrifice
by QueenChicken
Summary: Cassie Amell has to take the killing blow to the archdemon and Alistair has to live without her but she left him a gift that he can give all his love to


The Ultimate Sacrifice

-Cassie-

I had nothing left I didn't have family that cared and Alistair had ended our relationship saying I deserved better than just being his mistress. She understood she couldn't marry him. She was a mage and he was a king. The nobles would never allow a mage on the throne as their Queen.

When Riordan told us that only a Grey Warden can kill the Archdemon the warden who would make the killing blow would die. Riordan would take the blow but if he fell in battle I would take the blow. Alistair was really uneasy about it. I knew my duty I was born to do this the day I woke up in Flemeth's hut I knew I had to stop the blight.

In Redcliffe Alistair came to my room that night. He said to me "Cassie can we have this last night together. No matter what happens tomorrow I will still love you and in my heart you will always be my queen Cassie Amell I will never forget you if you die tomorrow you will always be in my heart I still wear the ring that would have been our engagement ring but I had to become king but Cassie it will be hard going on without you you're my whole world I will never forget our first night together." He claimed my lips with his and passionately but slowly kissed me. "Alistair if I fall tomorrow I will wait for you next to the maker's side l love you Alistair Therin I always have and always will."I said on the brig of tears but they just came and Alistair kissed them away he told me "let's forget about everything for this one night and only think about us for tonight." I nodded my head and shut and locked my door as I started leading him to my bed and we made love for the last time.

Now I'm on the top of Fort Drakon fixing to kill the Archdemon as I'm recalling that night how I long to just re live that night over and over and make it stay that way. I looked at Alistair and we studied each other and remembered every little thing about each other I knew this was going to be hard for him he will grieve and Feraldan will suffer to because he is their king and they will be without a Queen for a long time even if Eamon tries to force it. I grabbed the long sword I found in a darkspawn body and ran towards the Archdemon I slide under it and cut its stomach open and then ran to wear its head was and shoved it in. I felt no pain but the last thing I saw were a broken king and then a big white light when I pulled it out I fell back and then noting.

-Alistair-

I memorized her when she stood there doing the same I memorized her long her as dark as midnight flowing around her and the way her blue eyes sparkled when he looked at her and her beautiful laugh. The way she smelled of magic and herbs. Her special look that was on her face when she was casting a spell. Her look she made when she was acting innocent. He would miss all of this about her. She was the center of his universe but the maker is taking her away from him on the top of this tower. I watched how she gracefully grabbed the long sword out of a Hurlock and slide under the arch demon and sliced its stomach open the stab the thing into its head and as she did it a big white beam of light surrounded them and then she ripped it out and it made a strong force it made him, Wrex, and Wynne fall on their backs. When he got up he ran to her and he checked for a pulse but there was none he held her tiny frame up to his chest and the floodgates broke and they couldn't stop Wrex was howling at the loss of his mistress and Wynne had a tear or two own her face. He could understand because Cassie was like a daughter to Wynne and she practically raised her.

The next day they had his coronation and when he looked out into the crowd when everybody was cheering right next to Wynne was a golden figure with long black her and the most Dazzling blue eyes standing there smiling and looking at him he had to wipe a small tear away before he gave his first speech because he knew Cassie will always be watching over him. As he looked out in to the crowd he started his speech "Thank you everyone that's her today and thank you to those who have supported me to get me were I'm here today. But the main person who helped me get here I couldn't have done any of this without she was my lover my fellow grey warden and my best friend, her name was Cassie Amell she taught me how to be a better leader and taught me what it means to live. She was a circle mage before a warden she taught me that it's not what people are that make them evil it's what they do is what makes them evil she sacrificed her life for this country and she always knew that duty was first if she didn't teach me that me and her would probably run away to Antiva together and get married but we had a duty to do and stayed and fought the blight there will be a memorial for her at the edge of lake Calenhad were her remains will be laid to rest. Now let the festivals begin." He looked were she was before and Wrex was on the other side of her and when everyone left but Wynne and Wrex he walked up to her and she said "I knew putting you on the throne was a good idea Ali I had to see your speech and the maker allowed me to and I wanted to tell you that every night when your asleep we can see each other and ill know when your calling comes and Ali take care of the baby." And like that she disappeared. Wynne approached him and said "You don't have to get married because you already have an heir a week before the battle of Denerim, Cassie went into labor and had a baby girl you missed it because Eamon was teaching you how to be a proper king. She named her Alison because it was something you two planned on." Wynne handed her the baby and she had Cassie's blue eyes and midnight black hair but wasn't pale like her. He instantly fell in love with her she had his nose her hair and eyes she would be the next queen of Feraldan. He though that this would never happen if only Cassie was here to they would be one big happy family.

Author 's Note: I thought of the baby at last second but I still think it's good please leave your reviews on it and tell me if I should make a sequel to this about Alistair raiseing his daughter and teaching her how to be a woman just like her mother. I'm still new at this stuff and I'm working on a Cousland Alistair called lifes big twist almost done with the first chapter it is Alistair and Rylees point of view it will have all the orgins become wardens including Cullen our favorite templar yes Cassie will be there to but she will be paired with Cullen. Don't forget to review thanks you guys I love yall.


End file.
